


keep your hands off my girl

by hyunjun



Series: hotel velvet girls [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjun/pseuds/hyunjun
Summary: the one where juhyun defends a girl on the bus and yerim makes a new friend.





	keep your hands off my girl

**Author's Note:**

> its 4 am and im binge watching age of youth and i decided to write this bs

juhyun waits for bus number 109 every morning around six a.m and every evening around eight. 

 

bus-109 is the only bus that stops around the bend in front of her complex. winter was in full effect. she could tell when her younger roommates traded in their mary janes for clunky winter boots. juhyun wishes she could get out of these thiny-thin dress pants but she was a working lady now, not a fresh college kid like the other girls at the share house. 

 

the bus comes. juhyun enters, swiping her card whilst shooting the driver a quick nod. juhyun knows the driver. she finds a seat in the front, popping her in her headphones. 

 

a mother and her baby sit next to her. 

 

juhyun pulls out her phone and goes over her schedule:  _ give those reports to soonyoung, 10:30 meeting, train the new interns w/junmyeon & minho, skip lunch ‘cause we’re training the new interns, cry in the supply closet, play solitaire until closing time, pick up dinner _ . 

 

the baby waves to juhyun, she waves back.

 

a group of girls enter the bus, sitting in the row across from her. high schoolers, she can tell from their uniforms. juhyun recalls her school days. knee high socks, pleated skirts, polo tops. cramming for exams in the study room, dodgeball in the courtyard, making out with girls at lunch rather than eating lunch. those were the days.

 

“haeun, look at the legs on that one!” juhyun snaps out of thought.

 

“seoyeon-ah, she’s like a giraffe.” juhyun assumes that’s haeun. the girl was laughing and pointing at someone. her eyes follow haeun’s finger to the person sitting next to her.

 

wavy brown hair frame a heart face with almond shaped eyes and a button nose. she looked like those doll babies juhyun had as a child. “don’t laugh, seoyeon, she’ll cry again.” the girl didn’t seem bothered, or at least that’s what she was trying to tell herself. 

 

“yerimmie, dont cry, you’ll make that ugly face even uglier.”  _ yerim _ was her name. yerim ignored the girls, her cuticles were more interesting. haeun didn’t like that one bit, she got up dropping her bag in the seat to stand in front of yerim. 

 

“yah, yerim! you hear us talking to you, right? or are you too stupid to tell?” 

 

juhyun glanced around the bus. everyone could hear the commotion but didn’t want to say anything. they knew better than to get into some high school tiff with the way kids acted these days. yermin continued to be silent, eyes wide and glossy staring at the floor of the bus. 

 

there was a gasp beside her, juhyun looked to see haeun’s hand in contact with yerim’s head. “i said did you hear us talking to you!” 

 

before haeun could hit the small girl again, juhyun’s hand grabbed her wrist, “if you know what’s best for you, you’d go sit down and leave this girl alone before i make sure you and your friend never ride a bus in this town again. you should be ashamed of yourself, lee haeun. there is a baby on this bus.” haeun flushes, clearly embarrassed being told off on public transportation. she opens her mouth to say something but seoyeon tugs at her skirt, making her sit down.

 

an older man next to seoyeon snickers into his newspaper. the bus lurches to a stop. “seoul girls’ high school!”, the driver calls out. haeun gathers her things hastily and steps off the bus, seoyeon follows. 

 

yerim sits there for a while to gather herself. she wipes her face and takes the backpack from in-between her legs. the bus isn’t going anywhere, juhyun knows the driver. 

 

the younger girl sighs and walks off the bus. juhyun follows after her. “yerim! yerim! wait up.” yerim turns around, her eyes still brimming with tears. “yerim—-” 

 

“thank you, ma’am!” juhyun is taken aback at the sudden contact, yerim is hugging her. students walked around the two standing in the front entrance, shooting them odd looks. “no one has ever stood up for me like that.” juhyun laughed and let the girl sob into her coat. the snow was making her feet numb. 

 

the big clock on the tower of the high school rang. yerim pulled back, she looked a mess but juhyun still smoothed down her hair and wiped her puffy eyes. “miss, your bus passed.” 

 

juhyun looked over her shoulder, the bus  _ did _ pass but she gave yerim a ressuring smile, “i know my way around here. it’s fine.” yerim frowned. she felt guilty for letting this nice woman miss her bus to work.

 

“don’t worry about those girls, i work with haeun’s mother.” juhyun reached for the cell phone in yerim’s hand. she shook her head opening the contacts tab on yerim’s phone (just because they lived in seoul doesn’t mean you can just walk around with your phone unlocked! she was going to have a talk with her about that later). 

 

“call that number if those girl’s pick on you again. or if you need to talk about stuff. now get to class, i know how strict those headmasters can be.” 

 

juhyun watched yerim run ahead of the lollygaggers and waved. she then turned and headed to work.

 

-

 

yerim propped her textbook up on her desk to hide behind. it was time for her daily nap. math was not her strongest subject. she grabbed her headphones from her bag before placing her phone on her desk. “the number!”, she suddenly remembered juhyun putting a number in her phone.

 

" _ yerim _ ," yerim jumped at the sound of ms. uhm's voice, "maybe you can tell me what the answer to question two is." she winced, "uhhh...seven?" ms. uhm continued her lecture, satisfied, suhyun snickered from the seat next to her. 

 

she sunk low in her chair, trying not to cause anymore attention to herself. yerim unlocked her phone, contacts tab still open.

 

_ name: bae juhyun _

_ #: 555-555-8930 _

_ address: hotel velvet, mapgo - seoul _

 

‘bae juhyun, my knight and shining armour. the unnie whom i owe my life’, she thought.

 

ms. uhm called for suhyun and yerim to pass back the exam she ended up failing. maybe juhyun knew a thing or two about math.

**Author's Note:**

> that ending was booty ass!!! thank you for reading <3333 comment and kudos fuel my ego


End file.
